Body in the Park
by voila23xx
Summary: brennan and booth travel to a national park to examine remains, the case gets more interesting throughout the story, as does the bonesxbooth relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Brennan was running as fast as she could. The ground underfoot sped beneath her as she sprinted across the rough terrain. The familiar feeling crept over her again as she ran, the same feeling of being watched, the feeling that she couldn't escape the eyes that were everywhere.

She took a step off the path, in the same place as always tuning into the woods. It got darker and darker under the shade of the trees, although none of the branches had any leaves on them they were so deeply entwined they formed almost a roof above the deep green forest floor. Temperance had ran this path so many times she thought she could run it with eyes closed but of course she never dared to try not with the felling of all those eyes following her.

Then something changed; there was a bell, more like a series of bells… or chimes. What were they? She thought as she ran, by this time she could feel the beads of perspiration rolling off the back of her neck. There were those bells again, more of them they sounded frantic, like some one pounding on a xylophone for their life.

There were more bells. Each time they rang they were more frantic, closer together. The next set of chimes were followed by a pounding, Brennan was more afraid then ever before. She ran as hard as she could but she could not distance herself fro the pounding, it always seemed to be right behind her.

There was one more pound then, followed by a mans voice calling her name.

"Bones!"

Temperance stopped running for the first time.

"Bones! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Brennan Jumped up, the side of her room lit dimly by the red glow of her alarm clock. 5:45 it said.

"TEMPERANCE BRENNAN. Are you in there?"

She heard him scream from the hall. She ran to the door and threw it open. All of a sudden she was attacked. Booth flung his arms around her and hugged her tightly as she struggled pointlessly against his iron grip. Booth refused to let go so Brennan just relaxed and let the man hug her.

Booth brought a hand from Brennan's waist to her chin, lifting it to look into her eyes.

"Why the hell wouldn't you open the door?" booth said. He sounded mad, but Brennan though she recognized the familiar softness behind the anger. "are you deaf or did you just want me to thin you had been kidnapped?"

"Sorry booth I was asleep. What were you planning to do if I had been kidnapped?" Bones asked, as she looked up from within his arms.

"why does it matter? Are you planning on telling me what I should have done if you where kidnapped? – Why do you care what I would do? As long as I did it…" he looked down at her, with a questioning glance. When their eyes met Brennan did not know what to say, so she just looked at him, eventually his gaze softened and was empty of all the anger it had held before.

Brennan looked away for a second then back to booths face; he looked at her blankly then flashed a brilliant smile she often thought of as his charm smile. Booth released her and stood back for a moment.

"Want some coffee booth?" Temperance asked as she stood to the side letting booth through the doorway.

"Well, yea. " Seeley answered as he crossed across the room to the kitchen to join Bones.

As Bones and Booth waited for coffee they sat at the counter. Bones told him all about the reoccurring dream she had been having about the woods and how she ran and ran. She also told booth that was why she hadn't gotten to the door right away and how the noises of him banging on her door had entered the dream.

"But its not rational for me to just keep running, I should stop and figure out who is watching me or following me or… what ever. But I cant stop running I want to but I cant, then when you called me I couldn't get further away from your voice so I stopped. I don't know, it's just not rational."

As bones got up to get the coffee that was now ready, Booth spoke…

"Its just a dream bones, anyway I wanted to tell you that we've got a body that was found down at valley forge state park in PA, before you scared the crap out of me that is."

Booth and Brennan made eye contact across the kitchen and booth thought about what he really would have done if bones had been kidnapped.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip over to Pennsylvania went by fast with the partners occasionally chatting about random things. Brennan found it interesting that they didn't argue as much as usual, their "debates" were inevitable but neither of the two got mad at the other once on the four-hour trip.

"hey bones its kinda nice out here… don't you think?" Booth asked bones as he gestured to the covered bridge and the golden brown leaves. "I would like to move out of the city some day, I don't know. It might be nice."

"bones?" booth said when Brennan didn't respond. He glanced over at her and realized she was asleep against the window. Booth reached over and jiggled her arm until her stirred.

"what? Are we there?" bones seemed confused as she looked around and didn't realize where she was.

Booth laughed a bit at the confused Brennan " yeah we entered the park like a few minutes ago bones… where did you fall asleep? I've been talking and talking. I didn't realize you were sleeping."

"I don't know I think when we passed that school a while back… its nice out here, really pretty, I would like to live out of the city some day in a place like this." Temperance said while she looked out the window and tried to remember where she had fallen asleep. "Yeah back by that school is where I fell asleep booth."

Booth was embarrassed now because he realized he had been speaking to himself for over fifteen minutes now.

"well, get out Bones." Booth said as he swung his door open when the car stopped in the lot at the bottom of a large hill. The hill was surrounded by picnic tables and large fields it was nice out here Brennan thought again as she too jumped out of the large SUV.

"Where's the body Booth? I don't see any crime scene tape." Bones said looking around. There was definitely no visible crime scene any where around here.

"calm down, just because you cant see it doesn't mean its not here, get your bag." Booth said as he started walking up the path that wound up the hill.

"Its up on the hill? How far up is it?"

Booth's cell buzzed and he flipped it open his cell phone and started talking.

"yea were here now. How far up the hill is it? … mhm …. Yeah…. Alright."

Booth hung up the phone, and pointed up the hill. "Onward Bones!" he shouted behind him, as he began to march up the hill.

Eventually Brennan caught up with Booth as he got slower and slower as the hill got steeper and steeper. The two of them had been walking for only a few minutes when booth stopped and pointed up.

"hey, look at that Bones."

Bones walked up to the tree he was pointing at and looked up, the tree was huge but the size wasn't the impressive part, it was the carvings. All over the tree there were names, most with years and most in hearts with other names. At the top there was one big carving "Steve & Carly" conjoined in a heart with the year 1954, this one must have the oldest.

"why would people do that? I doubt any of those people are even still together, there probably all teens that were just together for what? A few months? They have marked something that will be there forever. Its pointless." Bones seemed confused as to why two people would want to carve their names into a tree.

"Bones. Bones. Bones. All teenagers do it. And it wont be there forever Bones, trees get cut down."

"It's a state park Booth they cant just cut down trees. So yes. Forever. And still there is no point." Bones replied still looking up to the tree with all the names. But she sounded annoyed that he had tried to correct her.

"C'mon Bones" booth said as he started up the hill again "Also, The tree will not be there 'forever' because trees fall over eventually, its basically inevitable. And also I never said there was a point bones, I agree with you on that, there is no point its just kind of a thing you do."

Temperance had heard him but she chose not to answer him, more like she just didn't know what to say, for once. Booth was thinking about what he would carve in the tree. Maybe "Special Agent Seeley Booth" and the year, or just Booth, then he looked back at bones fighting her way through the bramble. Could he write their names together? Would that be weird? No he wasn't going to carve anything, he wouldn't have time anyway.

"jeez bones hurry up." He yelled over his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

"How did you find this place?" Brennan asked Booth as the couple entered a large clearing at the top of the hill. The woods around the top of the hill just stopped, much like the bald spot of Bryan from authentications.

"Well Bones, they do call me 'special' agent Seeley booth, special." Booth said looking over his shoulder as he walked up to the nearest policeman.

Then bones saw the crime scene tape, and then the body, she walked right up to it and took a knee by the remains. Booth and the small group of police walked up behind Brennan to await her conclusion.

"Definitely female, late thirties to early forties, she's been here approximately five to six weeks. There are lots of greenstick fractures on the ribs, which indicate repetitive blows to the chest caused by a fist or a foot. That's all I can tell here but the only bones showing now are the ribs, if we take her back to the lab we can tell much more."

" Have every thing shipped to the Jeffersonian, as soon as possible." Booth said one of the CSI's. "Bones, what are you doing? Come back over here."

"Booth, look. Waxy leaves." Bones stated as she knelt by some of the surrounding shrubbery. "That means there's methane gas seeping up from the soil. As in there has to be another body over here." She pushed back some of the leaves and branches of the bushes to reveal two feet with black leather clogs on.

Booth looked at Brennan as she pulled back the leaves a bit more, she was so careful as she tried not to disturb the body. As she pulled the brush back the pants of the victim, black and white hound's tooth, chef's pants.

After all the leaves had been carefully removed Brennan declared that the victim was in his late twenties to his early thirties. He had been there about the same time as the female victim. And the both of them were now being packed up to be sent back to the Jeffersonian.

Brennan and booth Began the trek back down to the SUV.

"Hey Bones. Wanna look around the park for a bit? I don't know I thought it'd be nice to see it while were here." Booth said to Brennan while she made her way down the path in front of him.

"I think it would be an excellent time to see the park. Seeming as were here and all." Bones said over her shoulder. "but I need to get out of my crime scene suit., I have a change of clothes in my bag."

When the two got down to the car Brennan changed behind the car with booth on the other side, she wasn't sure but she could have sworn that she had seen Booth peeking at her through the window at least once.

"Bones c'mon, where do you wanna go? I kinda want to go see the log cabins they looked pretty cool."

"Yeah I guess, after that I want to go to the library we passes on the way in, the one right before the covered bridge, you know?'

" Okay lets go see some cabins then Bones,"

Booth began to walk to the path that led towards the cabins, Brennan took a few running steps to catch up to him on the path.

Once on the path the couple launched into the "facts" about Gorge Washington's army and the winter at Valley Forge. Brennan found it highly irrational that the army would have chosen a place like Valley Forge to camp at during the winter, because of the hills and effect the have on the wind, and making certain areas colder than others. Booth had to explain to Bones how the hills and valleys helped strategically when being attacked by another army.

When the partners arrived at the cabins Seeley ducked into the first one.

"whooo, the smell! It smells like dirt, and old stuff." Booth said turning to face bones who stood in the door way. She looked uncomfortable to Booth. "Bones, you okay?"

"Remember the dream? The woods over on the other side of them look a lot like the one I run through in the dream. It was just weird walking by them. I'm pretty sure that there's no connection." Bones said as she took a step into the cabin towards booth.

"Yeah I bet that there's no connection. Your fine?" booth held out his hands looking concerned.

"Booth its fine, I'm fine, are the cabins all you expected them to be? " bones asked Booth while he sat down on one of the rickety looking lower bunks.

"No, not at all." Booth chuckled and glanced up with that huge charming smile. "Do you want to go see the Library then?"

"That sounds good." Brennan said as she turned to walk out of the cabin, all of a sudden there was a grunt that could have also been some type of profanity. Then she was on the ground facing with something heavy on top of her.

Brennan realized that booth had tripped and fallen on her when the two of them made eye contact.

"I am so sorry bones." Booth moaned as he rolled up onto one elbow still bent over her face.

"Hey booth, get off me." Bones said as she put her hands on his chest pushed him over. She realized just how muscular he really was when her hands put full pressure on his Pectoral muscles, She jumped up and helped booth up off his back before two of them made their way across the covered bridge and up to the library,


	4. Chapter 4

"Why would the library be closed on a Wednesday? Its s not like it's a weekend or a holiday right? Is there some holiday today that I am unaware of booth?" Brennan fumed as the partners climbed into the SUV after discovering that the library was closed for the day.

"Bones, its not like you can't go to any library in DC when ever you want. Or visit the national archives even when it is closed with your 'special access' you have." Booth said with what sounded like to Brennan relief that the library was closed and maybe a bit of sarcasm.

"Booth, you didn't want to go to the library with me. And yeah I could got the any of those libraries but this one is pretty, and historic." Bones said as she gestured to the large white building with green shutters, tones of windows and balconies.

"Because it's 'pretty'? And no if you didn't already know this about me, which you should because we have been working together for like forever now, that I'm not really a library kind of person. Or that much of a reading books kinda person either."

"Yes, I found the building extremely well decorated, and I thought the color of the shutters were visually pleasing. And yes again, I knew you didn't like books or reading for that matter but I thought you would like to go with me, I went to those lame log cabins with you."

"Those were not lame they just did not live up to my expectations. And I was going to go to the library with you, just because you wanted to. You know I would go any where with you if you wanted me to." Booth realized that what he said would make things awkward and they did.

Seeley and temperance shared one of those strange and awkward side glances before booth looked up to the rear view mirror to back out of the parking spot breaking the eye contact.

About fifteen minutes after the partners left the park The first words were spoken.

"You do realize that was 202, not 101, right booth? You just turned on the wrong exit, Booth the sign said, 202, were now heading to Lancaster! Booth were going the wrong way!"

Booth did not realize the sign said 202 not 101.

"Crap. Bones, I realize that I made a wrong turn, ill just get back on the other road the next exit."

"Alright. Fine. I just don't want to get lost." Bones said as she looked out the window while they passed a mall and a few small businesses.

The couple drove until the decided that there were no exits back onto the main road before booth made a some-what illegal U turn. But when Brennan yelled t him for it he told her he was an FBI agent and that he could make any illegal maneuvers on the road that he wanted. When bones reminded him that he couldn't when he didn't have his lights or sirens on he didn't answer but sat there and looked annoyed.

"Woah." Booth said as he pointed out a for sale sing coming up on the left in front of a gorgeous yellow Victorian house surrounded in beautiful golden leaved trees.

"look Bones, an open house. C'mon lets go."

"no booth we have to get back to the Jeffersonian with the remains. And were already lost."

"we are not lost, and I just want to look at it a little bit. Bones you said you wanted to live out here some day maybe that day is today."

"No Booth I already own property in Washington and Virginia."

"But Bones, the property you have in Virginia is a bridge. Not a house. You cant live in a bridge Bones."

"fine" Brennan agreed even though Booth had already turned up the long driveway lined in golden orange leaved maple trees. The house really was pretty.

" Talk about a 'visually pleasing' house bones!" booth said as the stood out side the house before entering.

"Im not buying a house in Pennsylvania for you to crash at while I'm not there booth."

Booth thought that he would like to crash there, but not without bones there. As a matter of fact, he pictured how much he would like it if he could crash there with her. He pushed the thought out of his head as he pushed Brennan into the door of the beautiful house.

After the open house The rest of the trip went smoothly, after booth found the way back to DC that is.

When the two entered the Jeffersonian Medic-legal lab all three pairs of eyes followed them up the steps and onto the platform where Brennan buttoned her lab coat and looked questioningly at the team.

They all just stared.

"Well… are the remains here?" Brennan asked as she gestured past the three squints to the autopsy tables.

"yea sweetie they arrived like three hours befor you two did. Where have you been? I know those historic parks are probably so romantic and condusive to passio-"

"Well has there been any progress on the identification of the male or the female?" Brennan said cutting of Angela before she could take anything else out of context.

"Well they both have full sets of teeth which Clark is checking against dental records now, and Angela started facial reconstruction on the man, most of the flesh on his face was to decayed to run through I NCIC database." Cam said as she led Dr. Brennan over to the two bodies they had found in the park.

The man was obviously a chef by the way he was dressed but the woman did not appear to be dressed like any one in or from the restaurant business, not a chef, water, dish washer, or even an owner. She had jeans, no shoes, a blue polo shirt, and strange leather or what looked like leather knee high cuffs around her legs. Booth pointed to them and looked at Angela.

"there Ariat Half chaps. Horseback riders wear them for more grip on the saddle. She must have been a horseback rider. I looked them up, they can be bought at any tack shop in the country so they don't really narrow down anything for us." Angela said as she rounded the table to face brennan.

"the woman is Alyssa Huber of West Chester PA, age 30, reported missing 6 weeks ago. The man is Sean Denessy also from weast chester PA, last seen about six weeks ago at the restaurant he works at, right by the park." Clark informed the team as he read from a folder he held in his hands.

"well I guess were going back to good ole' PA bones." Booth said as he tuned to walk off the platform.


	5. Chapter 5

"Whoa, this whole place is insanely empty." Booth said as he rounded the corner to face Brennan who was looking at the kitchen, or what used to be, seeming as the sink, oven, refrigerator, and stovetop had been ripped from their former places.

"Do you have any idea how much a place like this would cost to fix up and completely refurnish Booth? Well the price of furniture alone would make up for the extreme low price of the house."

"Bones, you're a best selling author. It's not like your not completely loaded."

"Booth the cost to furnish the house would be almost equal to the actual cost of the house."

Ignoring Brennan walked into the next room and up the stairs. There he found the only piece of furniture in the whole house. A large antique day bed pushed up against a large window in one of the bedrooms. The bed had no sheets but a large fluffy looking mattress lay atop the bed frame.

Booth heard bones clomping up the steps, he jumped up on the bed and lay back with his hands under his head. When Bones rounded the corner Booth was sprawled across the bed looking up at her.

"What you haven't reached a million yet?"

"No Booth, I actually became an official millionaire about four months ago according to my accountant."

"Whoa." Was all Booth had to say before patting the bed beside him

Brennan walked over and sat next to booth looking down at his face next to her legs.

" It is a beautiful house booth. I might get a contact sheet on the way out… maybe." Brennan said as she imagined coming home to this house, being greeted by the people she loved, in her minds eye she saw three men standing at the porch welcoming her home; Her father and brother, and one other man. She glanced down at booth again and wondered what he was thinking about.

"So you could buy the house and furnish it… there are no problems with money right? Then why not?"

"No there are no money problems booth. I just don't have a need for it."

"You don't have a need for a bridge in Virginia"

"But that helped people booth. And helped the whole town of Aurora."

"Don't you ever want to just do something spur of the moment? Like go belly dancing or clubbing?"

"Well Booth I don't know what belly dancing has to do with it but no, not when it requires large amounts of money."

"Belly dancing is just something random to do spur of the moment, and why not, you've got the money? You have done something nice for Aurora now do something nice for your self."

"Booth I said maybe… drop it. And have you gone belly dancing on a random whim before Booth?"

But booth did not want to drop it; he wanted Bones to buy that house. He wanted to spend time there when she was not there, but even more when she was. He thought as the two climbed off the bed. As they stood he faced her, took her face in his hand and gave her his charm smile.

Brennan went weak in the knees, but then shook him off and stomped down the steps and out the door. But stopped shortly to grab a contact sheet with the name and number of the realtor,

Brennan snapped out of her memories as she heard a knock on her office door.

"Hey Ange." Brennan said looking up from her desk. She had been reviewing the new missing persons reports of the two victims and thinking about booth, and their time in the house he so wanted her to buy.

"Brennan. So are you going to tell me what happened yesterday out in 'good ole' PA'?" Angela had used a direct quote from booth as she waggled her eyebrows at Brennan.

"Booth wants me to buy a house."

"What? Wait like for the both of you guys are you moving in together? Why? What?"

"No Ange. I told him I might want to move out of the city someday and we passed this gorgeous house. We walked through it and stuff. I don't know Ange, I pictured living in that house and-"

"did you picture living in it with Booth?" Angela cut her off.

"Ange." Brennan sounded exasperated

"well?" she questioned further.

"it may have crossed my mind"

Angela just wolf whistled before booth poked his head in the door.

"what may have crossed your mind bones? My rockin bod? " he slid his hands over his sides and hips. "What else would Angela be whistlin' about?" he laughed for a second at his own joke along with Angela. "why aren't you out in the parking lot right now bones I told you I would pick you up at seven thirty this morning."

"I waited for five minutes and got cold so I went inside to grab some files."

"well c'mon, were going." Booth said gesturing her to follow him.

"Alright bye Ange. Call me if there are any updates. Please I want to know every thing."

"As do I sweetie, as do I." Angela said with a wink and a nod. Pushing her out the door towards Booth.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bones are you planning on being boring the whole car trip?" booth asked, as he looked over to Brennan who was curled up in his red blanket that he always kept in the back in the front passenger seat.

She looked up from her notebook in which she was scribbling some ideas for her newest novel. Rightful Bones. She had just finished writing a particularly gruesome scene in which a body was found in a trunk. She looked up quickly, then glanced away to shut her notebook, and then glanced back to Booths gorgeous and annoyed face.

"What would you prefer I do other than write?"

"I don't know bones, just talk."

"Booth. I'm not just going to talk if I have nothing to say, do you have anything to talk about?"

"Well. I don't want to talk about the case. What about your book? Will you tell me about your new book?"

Brennan looked at booth and considered for a moment. In this new book Andy and Cathy had fought in the beginning and now Brennan was trying to figure out a way to fix their predicament. She was still not sure how to get Andy and Cathy back together.

"Booth when have I ever told you about any of my books before they're published?"

" I don't know Bones I thought maybe you would tell me. What about like just the basic plot?"

"Booth I'll let you read the manuscript on this one. Okay?"

"You will actually let me read your book? Before it's released?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh, cool."

Soon the pair arrived at a long driveway with two fields of horses on either side. The property was extremely beautiful, with a large pond, and a gorgeous red barn ant the end of the drive.

"Alright Bones, we're here." Booth said as he parked near a large silver horse trailer.

"Is this Alyssa's barn?"

"Mhmm, this is the last place she was seen by a few stable hands the day she went missing." Booth said with a nod before opening the door and hopped out of the black FBI standard issue SUV.

"Hey, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, and this is Dr. Brennan of the Jeffersonian."

"Is this about Alyssa? Have you found her?" the woman asked, she looked hopeful.

"Well, I need to speak to her husband and probably any of her other close friends from the barn."

"I'm Margie, I'm an assistant trainer for Alyssa and Rob, they own the farm. Ill run and grab rob right now."

As Brennan and booth waited they took in the sight of the horses in the barn.

"You know I rode a horse once" Booth said unexpectedly. Brennan tuned to look at him she could not picture booth on a horse at all.

"Yeah I rode a horse when I was in Guatemala, there was a town that you couldn't take a car to it, so we had to ride horses out to it.

Brennan just shot him a quizzical look before Margie returned with a man that seemed to be her complete opposite Margie with her blond hair, small build and long limbs then the man who had to be rob. He had short mouse brown hair, and was slightly balding in the back. He was round and lacked all muscular definition.

"I heard you were here about Alyssa." He said to booth as they approached.

"Yes sir. She was found in Valley Forge National Park yesterday."

As booth recapped the scenario of Alyssa and Sean, Brennan watched the two as they were told of the loss. Margie let out a few sobs, while Rob just looked shocked.

"Dr. Brennan and I were wondering if we could have a look around and maybe talk to some of the last people to see Alyssa." Booth said as he patted Margie on the shoulder to comfort her.

"Of course, anything. I need to know who would do this to Alyssa, I, I, cant believe any one would want to hurt her." Rob stuttered as he looked at the ground still in shock, he continued to mumble but Brennan and Booth tuned him out as Margie offered to show them around the barn and help with anything she could.

Brennan and Booth were brought down to the field were the stable hand had told Booth that he had seen Alyssa last. Margie pointed out Alyssa's horse. He was white with large bay spots and one blue eye.

"Booth? Look at that run in shed." Brennan said as she pointed into the shed.

Booth looked at the small shed provided for the horses a protection against rain or snow. And saw what Bones had been concerned about immediately the far interior wall of the shed facing away from the path the silver tin siding was stained. Booth wondered if it was blood.

Temperance grabbed her back and quickly swabbed the stain for a sample. Booth whipped out his cell phone and called the lab. He told them that they were all needed in Pennsylvania for a full sweep of the barn. Angela, Cam, Holdgins, and Clark were on their way now to the potential crime scene.


	7. Chapter 7

Brennan and booth had four hours to wait until the team got to the scene when, after hours of waiting searching around the whole barn to look for any other traces of blood or other evidence, they finally arrived.

The equipment van pulled up the long driveway and parked near the field in which the bloodstain was found. Cam was the first member of the team to pile out of the van, followed by Clark, Hodgins and then Angela who was holding a sketchbook.

"Why am I here?" Angela asked as she walked up to Brennan. " I already did both facial reconstructions, unless you found another body then I'm really not very helpful."

"Angela, you are an extremely visual person, you often figure out scenarios that are the key proponents in prosecution. Yes you are very helpful." Brennan said to her friend as she approached.

"Well I will be over there drawing until you need me." She said as she pointed to a bench near the large pond.

"So where's the sample you took dr. Brennan?" cam asked

Brennan dug in her pocket and took out a small tube with a cotton swab in it. She handed it to Cam who took it to the van for testing.

Hodgins and booth went off to see the shed that was the expected crime scene. Which left Clark and Brennan together. She filled him in on some of the details and they followed over to the shed.

"Dents in the tin, could be consistent with the wounds to Alyssa's chest and head. Ill have to take pictures and compare them with the wounds when we get back to the lab. Also the splatter pattern of blood hints that the victim was leaned up against the wall and hit with what ever caused her injuries and or the dents in the tin." Hodgins said as Brennan and her Clark looked at the wall of the shed.

"its definitely human blood on the wall. This looks like our crime scene." Cam said surveying the area. "I'll have Clark examine the dents in the tin and the wounds to our victim and try to match a weapon."

Clark began to examine the dents. But came to the conclusion that he could not match them to the wounds on Alyssa without the actual body, the photos were proving to be unhelpful.

While Clark and Hodgins re-examined the dents and photos Cam, Booth and Brennan went off to make arrangements for hotel rooms and for the bodies to be shipped to a local forensic lab which the team would be using while they were in town investigating the murders of Alyssa and Sean.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you absolutely positive bones?" booth said as the two entered the small Inn followed by Cam and the team.

"Yes Booth the marks in the tin wall have been confirmed a positive match with the wounds in Alyssa's head and chest. There is no way that they could be caused by anything else."

"What were they caused with?" Asked Booth while sliding the room key into the lock on his door, Brennan was surprised that this inn still had old-fashioned keys instead of the more modern room key cards.

"Clark is having extreme difficulty trying to figure out what the murder weapon was. It appears to be some type of blunt object with three to four slight indentations."

"Like a fist?" Booth asked.

"That's what we thought but do you think a fist could make those marks in the tin let alone bone? Really booth?"

"I guess not, but couldn't it be a handle? You know with like grips?"

Brennan looked surprised. "That's clever booth… really."

"Well it has been known to happen bones." Booth said shaking his head at her.

Bones turned away and looked down the hall to her room door, which was just two rooms down. As she turned back she spoke.

"What has?"

"Me being clev- ah, never mind bones. Good night see you tomorrow morning."

Booth turned around and went through the door to his room as Brennan walked the short distance to her room and entered the well-decorated small room.

Booth awake to the ring of his cell phone, as he got up he glanced at the clock, it was 3:54, who the hell was calling him?


	9. Chapter 9

"It is three thirty in the morning, what do you want?" Booth sounded exasperated as he practically yelled into the phone without looking at the caller ID first.

" I just wanted to talk." Said a female voice booth recognized immediately

"Are you okay Bones?"

"Umm," she hesitated, "yeah, I just had that dream again. But it was uh, different."

"What do you mean? Different." Booth sounded concerned as he asked Brennan about her dream.

'Its kind of a long story Booth, I'll tell you in the morning." Brennan was beginning to begin to regret calling booth, but she needed something to comfort her. This time the dream was worse, and better but she couldn't decide which feeling was stronger the fear or the comfort. Booth was the first ting she thought of when she woke up and how much better his voice would make her feel.

" I thought you wanted to talk." It was more of a statement than a question.

Seeley listened to the silence on the other line and waited for the familiar voice again. As he waited he wondered why she had called him, was she dreaming about him? Was she? He grew impatient for Brennan's response as he thought about what her dream could have been about.

"I do. Do you want to come over here? You know, don't want to waste cell phone minutes?" Brennan finally responded breaking booths train of thought.

Booth smiled as she said this, she was dreaming about him, he was going to go to her room, he was well… he was pumped, and concerned for Bones of course.

As booth made his way across Cam, and Clark's rooms in his pajama pants and black zip up he thought about the Brennan, when she opened the door all of his thought washed away as he saw her standing in the doorway, she looked terrified. Anything he had felt before was now replaced by a need to comfort his Bones.

Brennan stood looking up at her partner, in the dark with the soft light of the slightly open bathroom door he looked different, even more comforting than usual. As he leaned in towards her he asked if she was all right, she nodded but he knew she didn't mean it. So he reached out and took her waist in his hands as he pulled her close Brennan thought how glad she was that she had called him after all.

When the two separated booth guided Bones to the sofa with one hands on her back and sat her down. As soon as she was seated beside her she began rattling off the sequence of events from her dream.

It had started off like always, the feeling of panic over whelming her, until she began to run. She ran and ran just like always. Her feet carried her across the rooted forest floor, down small paths and around trees. But then there was a change. At first her panic began to increase, she was almost in tears when she noticed the person standing on the end of the path in front of her about one hundred feet. Although she didn't know who it was, she felt compelled to run towards them down the path. The panic grew as the man standing in front of her slowly turned around, as soon as she recognized him the panic was gone and a feeling of calm washed through her system.

"Who was it bones?" booth asked as her story came to a close.

"I take back what I say about you being clever booth, isn't it obvious who it was?"

"No" he lied, he knew it was him, but he wanted to Bones her admit it.

"Booth, it was…" she felt a little awkward saying it. " it was you, I don't know, I guess that's why I you were the first person I thought of to call."

"Also that and the fact you already told me about your dreams."

"Yes, I guess." She looked down and saw booth's hands resting on the small coffee table.

"We should get to sleep we have a long day tomorrow, we need to find the murder weapon, talk to some of Alyssa's friends and go see Sean's family." Booth said looking up at Brennan, reaching out and tucking a stand of hair behind her ear then resting his hand on her shoulder.

Brennan just nodded as the two stood up and walked to the queen sized bed. Booth walked her to the side where she got under the covers and looked up at Booth. Who flashed a brilliant comforting smile and patted her hand.

"Good night Temperance," he said as he turned to leave. When booth reached the door he turned to face hid beautiful Bones again. "You can cal me if you need latter. Alright?" he almost whispered it.

"of course" Bones said surprised that she found herself whispering as well. She could hardly see him in the dark at her door but she knew she was looking at her as smiled and opened the door.

"Booth? Thank you" she said as he turned back smiled and left for his own room.

Brennan fell asleep soon after Booth left with scent of him still lingering in the air of her hotel room.

But booth on the other hand lay awake for quite some time, with one picture in his head, the sight of the scared beautiful woman who had answered the door needing his comfort.

Finally he fell asleep but his sleep was troubled as the tossed and turned he woke several times with that same image fresh in his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Brennan was woke the next morning by a banging on her door, as she walked to the door in her pajamas and looked through the peek hole. Surprised to see Cam not Booth, she opened the door as Cam took in her appearance she shook her head.

"Why are you not ready? Its eight o'clock I told Seeley you were both supposed to meet me in the lobby at seven forty five, he's not in there too is he?" she said sarcastically glancing behind Brennan into her hotel room. "I'll be in the lobby waiting. Hurry up" cam said as she turned and strode down the hallway in her black designer pants.

Brennan shut the door, flew to her suitcase, and threw on the first things she could grab. A blue blouse with buttons and a pair of semi-destroyed jeans, she was dressed in extreme casual wear but at that moment she didn't really care as she rushed to the bathroom and dragged a brush through her hair.

Soon she was at booths door banging on it. As he opened the door Brennan thought he looked like crap, but still beautiful.

"What bones?" he grumbled as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"Cam said that she told you to tell me that we had to meet her in the lobby at seven forty five. You didn't Booth you forgot; now Cam is mad at me! Booth!" she smacked his arm, as he just looked at her with tired confused eyes.

"Oh crap. Yeah um… ill be right out" Booth slammed the door in Brennan's face and moments later he re-opened the door wearing his usual. The black suit and thin tie with strange patterns on it looked extremely good today Brennan thought as she took in his appearance as he took in hers.

"I see your going for the casual look today" Booth said as he gestured towards Brennan;s holey jeans.

"I could run back and change, it was just the first thing I grabbed."

"No bones your perfect" booth said as he reached for the elevator button. "um, you don't need to change, your outfit."

Brennan heard what he had said and looked at him from the corner of her eye. She could tell he was blushing and maybe that he hadn't meant to say what he had. So she just nodded and shook it off.

After a short car trip in the SUV the partners arrived at a small house in the woods. It was Sean's wife's house. They still had found no connection to the two murder victims but both partners hoped to find one while talking to the wife.

Booth noticed that Brennan seemed panicky as they pulled up the driveway. Then he looked around and realized why she was probably acting that way. Thick woods blocking out almost all of the light surrounded the driveway.

"You alright bones?" He asked her for what seemed like the hundredth time that week.

"Booth these woods are the woods from my dream, I know it doesn't make sense but they are, there the same ones booth." she locked eyes with him as he parked outside the small blue house.

"Bones, its fine, they are just similar, not the same." He put extra emphasis on the word same.

"The tangled tree tops, the dirt driveway laden with roots blocked from almost all sun. I could describe it over and over again booth this is the same place, I cannot explain it but I know that it is." She laws worried and she didn't know why it wasn't rational. The woods in her dream are nothing more than that, woods in a dream. And even if they were the same frightening woods from her sleep she had booth with her, she thought as she remembered the feeling of calm that she experienced last night when she saw booth's face in her dream.

"It's cool bones, I'm here, and this is not a dream, its real life." But when Booth took her hand Brennan was reminded once again of that feeling of calm from her dream the previous night.

Booth gave her hand a squeeze as he flashed a brilliant smile and climbed out the other door of the SUV.


	11. Chapter 11

After informing Clair Denessy about her husband's death Booth continued to ask her about Sean.

"Now, Mrs. Denessy, do you know of any connection that Sean could have with a woman named Alyssa Huber? Her body was found with the body of your husband and so far we have not been able to find any type of connection." Booth asked as she led them to the kitchen.

"I didn't plan on being 'Mrs. Denessy' very longer, by the time Sean went missing we had seen a divorce lawyer and he was ready to move out, she may have been the reason why. I don't know, Sean never told me her name, but the reason why we were getting divorced is because of Sean's problem with other women."

"Okay so they may have been, seeing each other." Booth was suddenly suspicious of both Mrs. Denessy and Mr. Huber of course. "But do you know of anyone who could have had a grudge, maybe been in a recent argument with your husband?"

"Obviously you will suspect myself, because he was cheating on me but let me tell you by the time that he had gone missing I really wouldn't care if he was cheating or not, we were over even before that. I wouldn't murder his lover or him, I really had no reason." Said Clair, she seemed sincere to Brennan but she knew how many good actors they had run into on previous cases.

"Yes, ma'm but could you answer the question please? I would like to know if your husband had any enemies." Booth asked impatiently.

"Probably, he was a trouble maker who never followed the rules. If you ask me it was probably a married woman you found him with." She said rolling her eyes.

"well thank you for your insight, we'll be back if we need anything else." Booth said as he and Brennan stood and were led to the door. As soon as the door was shut Bones stopped and looked across the lawn to the small shed, and pointed."

"Bones it's called a shed. Your keep tools in it."

"No look at that shovel. Look at the handle." She ran across over to it and pulled a rubber glove on to pick it up.

"we cant just take it Bones." But as soon as he had said it Brennan was running across the lawn again and knocking on the door. She disappeared for a second and then reappeared holding the shovel up.

"Yes we can, I asked, she said yes."

After a few hours of waiting for Clark's results they learned that the shovel was not the murder weapon. But he had seen one at the barn that resembled it greatly, as soon as he had told them he was off to find it.

Brennan and Booth entered the SUV but booth did not start to drive, instead he tuned to Bones.

"You hungry? We were kinda rushed outta the hotel this morning."

"Actually I am starving, no that's an exaggeration, but I am hungry yes." Brennan said as she realized just how hungry she was "there's a cool looking Japanese restaurant by our hotel… want to try it?"

"Do you think the serve sushi?" booth asked as he buckled his seat belt and backed down the dark driveway.

"Seeming as sushi is a staple part of Japanese cuisine, yes booth I would say that they have sushi."

"Well that's good." Was all Booth had to say until the two reached the small authentic looking Japanese restaurant.

As soon as the couple entered the building they were seated by a young Asian woman, their table like so many of the others was a small private booth with a marble table, carved wooden seats with navy upholstery. The table was small and quite dark; the two quickly found themselves speaking in hushed tones about the case.

"Bones, maybe we should sit on the same side of the table, I can hardly hear you and its hard to speak this quietly while sitting this far away." Booth said as he thought about sitting so close to bones in such a small space. He also wondered what the others at the restaurant were thinking about them. He knew how it must look, he knew what he would think if he saw two people sitting on the same side of the table speaking so quietly in such a small romantic restaurant, he couldn't help wanting people to think it though.

When their food came they got quiet for a bit, but as they finished booth remained on the same side of the table. Bones was complaining of being tired, as if she could have slept as awfully as me last night booth thought to himself. After Brennan paid the check they stayed there for a while talking. Not about the case, or work, or the FBI, but about Parker, about Rebecca, and about relationships.

The relationship topic was brought up by the case but it had transformed into a whole different thing by the time they decided to leave.

"Booth people are genetically programmed for different kinds of stimulation, you know, romantic, sexual, physical, mental, there are more also involving entertainment, friends, and even enemies."

"Yeah but bones, I don't see why people feel the need to cheat on a loved one or a spouse. Someone you love should 'stimulate' in as many ways as possible." Booth said with air quotes around the word 'stimulate'.

Bsome times people like that are hard to find, and more than one partner is necessary."

"No, Bones cheating on someone is wrong. That's final."

"I didn't say it wasn't wrong but,"

Booth thought about letting her continue but instead he cut her of at 'But" knowing she would keep arguing the fact until she was irrefutably right.

"No bones, its final."

"but no,"

"Bones, stop I'm done talking about it."


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning the team arrived at Alyssa's farm to find the supposed murder weapon. It did not take long to find the weapon; it was hidden or stashed in the hayloft. As soon as booth saw it, it was obvious that it was the murder weapon.

As booth crawled up into the loft from the small opening in the ceiling of the barn he took in the sight of the large plastic shovel with the grip that seemed to match the injuries and as well as the dents in the shed. But what was even more convincing that this was in fact the murder weapon was that the handle, was covered in blood. A lot of blood, so much that it ran from the handle, down the shaft of the shovel.

"Bones, you might want to get up here." Booth yelled back down the hole in the ceiling to Brennan.

"That is probably the murder weapon" Brennan said as she too entered the hayloft.

"Probably? Look at it, it fits perfectly." Booth said incredulously.

"Booth we have no proof yet, if when we do a DNA test and it matches the victims, then we can officially say that it is the weapon.

"Bones it's the weapon." He said as he watched Brennan take blood samples, pull on gloves and take the "murder weapon" down the ladder again without another word.

As the rest of the team searched for any other possible weapons Cam and Bones ran tests on the shovel and the blood samples taken from it. It was most deffentetly the murder weapon.

"You see bones, your not always right" Booth stated as he sauntered up to bones who was leaning against the hood of his SUV, and looking better than anyone should be allowed to booth thought.

"Well, I like to prove things beyond a shadow of a doubt. Its helpful in court I've learned." She said with a smile, as booth got closer. He looked around the field that he had parked in. Surrounded by hedges and forest they were totally secluded from the rest of the farm but more importantly any of the team members. He thought about how he wanted to let his partner become more than just a partner as he put his hand on the car above Brennan's head and leaned in closer to her as she watched him with wide eyes.

"Well it was the murder weapon, and did you lift any prints from it?"

"A few Ange is running them through the system now." Brennan could feel his closeness as she spoke, she knew that he could feel her breath on his neck as looked up into his lush brown eyes.

"How long will that take bones?"

"Until it gets a match. But if we don't have the peep, I learned that word from you, in our system then well have nothing to compare it to and well have to find another way of convicting someone.

"Bones its perp, P E R P, as in half the word perpetrator, one who commits a crime, got it?" Booth corrected, all though he was flattered that she had remembered that he taught what a perp was.

Bones looked a little annoyed that she had gotten something wrong but she brushed it off and the annoyance on her faced was soon replaced by the smile that made booth melt.

When Brennan ducked under Booths arm to leave he took her hand in his and turned her to face him, but Booth had not planned ahead, and after he stopped her from leaving he didn't know what to do. The two stood there looking at each other for a moment but then Booth dropped her hand and walked to the door of the SUV and climbed in.

"You coming Bones?" he called out the window to bones who was still standing right were he had left her.

"Yeah" she called so quietly he could hardly hear her but it was loud enough for him to recognize the tone her voice took when she was analyzing something and he knew she was thinking hard about what had just happened. But he wasn't sure how she felt about it, did she want the same thing? Or was she annoyed at him for doing that? He was confused.

While Brennan rounded to side of the car to the passenger side door she thought hard about what had happened. Booth had seemed like he was either going to kiss her or tell her something important, but he had done neither. It seemed like he wanted her the same way she wanted him but then he had thought better of it and had gotten into the SUV. But she would not give up, she knew what she wanted, she needed to know how he felt.

Brennan and booth had been in the car for only a short time of about five minutes, driving towards the hotel when her phone rang.

"You need a better ring tone." Booth stated as he heard her boring monotone ring that every one else had. She just glared at him ad flipped open her phone.

"Put your sirens on, we need to go make an arrest." She said as soon as she had shut her phone.

"You mean I need to make an arrest… and why? Who?"

"No we need to because we are partners. And we need to go arrest Clair she killed them both. Both Alyssa and her own husband." Brennan looked at a text message she had just received from Hodgins.

::I found some hair at the crime scene and ran them to check DNA it's a perfect match for Clair. She is your girl::

As soon as Brennan read this she reached across booth to switch on the lights but he deflected her.

"Bones will you tell me what is going on?"

"Hodgins found Clair's hair at the crime scene and cam just called me and Clair's prints were all over that shovel. We need to go arrest her booth. What if she runs?"

"She wont run, she thinks she has got us fooled and alright were going." He switched on the lights and sirens and made yet another illegal U turn, but he had his lights on this time so Brennan didn't scold him for it.

Exceptionally soon the two arrived at the home of Clair Denessy. They looked at the small home surrounded in think tangles of woods none of the lights were on in the house except for one in the back room. Booth and bones got out of the car and up to the door they went.

"MRS. DENESSY. FBI. Open up!" booth said as he banged on the door with his large strong fist.

When there was no answer he pulled out his gun and turned to Bones.

"Please, be careful, I don't have an extra gun for you so just stay here." He said as he put his hand on her arm and gave it a squeeze.

"Booth you know I'm just going to come with you anyways."

"No Temperance. Please stay here." He moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her into him for a brief second then he was gone into the darkness of the house.

Brennan seriously considered listening to him for a moment. And then there was a ear splinting BANG.

A gun shot.

Inside the house was so dark Bones couldn't tell who had been shot, or if anyone had. She thought about calling out for her partner but she knew that it would only lead to something bad. Then as she walked across the smooth hardwood floor she kicked something. It seamed like metal.

As she bent over to see what it was she was shocked to see something she had not expected, Booth's semi-automatic pistol lying on the floor beside her foot. Brennan knelt down and picked up the gun before finding a lights switch.

She took a quick look through the house and found no sign of Booth or Clair. Soon Brennan was outside looking around the property, she wished she had booth there with her as she searched the grounds that so much reminded her of her dreams. Unwelcome thoughts began to form in Temperance Brennan's mind.

What if that was the last time she had seen Booth alive as he entered the house without her. But there was not blood in the house when she had checked so she knew he wasn't the one shot there. But what if that shot didn't come from inside, but from the backyard. A familiar feeling of panic rose from the pit of her stomach, and flooded every inch of her body and nervous system.

When Brennan looked up she knew that any moment the panic would overwhelm her until she would start to run, which is exactly what she did. But now she knew why she was running not just that she was. She was worried about booth. She knew that he needed her somewhere, or maybe he didn't need her, but she was completely positive that right then, she needed him.

The paranoia washed over her as she ran, the feeling of being watched was to familiar, the way the roots and stones felt beneath her feet as she ran was un-unnervingly the same as it always was in her dream.

Soon Brennan heard what sounded like voices, pleading. Her running slowed as she looked around the woods to learn where they were coming from until she came to a full stop. Right over the edge of the path there were two people, Booth and Clair.

Clair had a gun pointed at Booth as she spoke to him about what had happened. Brennan listened as Clair confessed to killing her husband and his lover with the shovel. She had followed him to the barn where he had met Alyssa and she had seen the two of them together by the shed. On her way to from her car she had grabbed the shovel leaing against the barn as soon as she rounded the corner and saw them together she had started swinging the shovel, first just at her husband but when she had realized what she had done she couldn't let Alyssa get a way too.

As Clair's story came to an end Bones shifted her wait from her left foot to her right making an unexpected CRACK of a branch snapping in half.

Clair swung around pointing the gun into the wood towards her, although Brennan could not be seen she dared not move, but she did realize booth trying to sneak away in the other direction. But unfortunately so did Clair. She swung back towards booth and fired the gun hitting him I the leg,, he fell.

Clair took off into the woods towards Bones as soon as she was sure that booth could not walk on his wounded leg. But she did not take in the fact that Booth loved his partner and had no problem with a little pain if it meant saving her life.

Soon Brennan was running down the familiar path again. The turn she had made onto the small path came up fast and she turned on a split second decision hoping to shake her opponent from her trail but unfortunately her plain failed.

She started up a slight incline soon only to see that someone was standing on the top of the small hill she was now jogging up. She did not need to wait for him to turn around to recognize him. It was her beloved partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth.

Bones picked up speed as she grew closer to him and finally after what seemed like ages she could see his face. when she reached him she flew into his waiting arms. As he took her into him she felt him reach to her pocket and pull out his gun, and then another ear shattering BANG. Bones tried to glace over her shoulder but boot took his face in her hands and locked her eyes in his.

"You couldn't just stay away could you?" he asked with a brilliant smile, but with a hint of slight annoyance.

"I have found that it's hard to stay away from some one you love when they are messing with a psycho murderer." Brennan responded and then folded up into his tight, living comforting grasp.


	13. Chapter 13

**here we go again, sorry it took me so long to write!**

Shocked at Brennan's declaration of love Booth forgot temporarily about his bullet wound and stared blankly at her. Realizing what she had said, and also quite shocked about it Brennan quickly changed the subject.

"Booth, you were shot..." she stated lamely trying the remove the awkwardness from the moment.

Reminded of the pain in his leg booth collapsed a little into Brennan, bearing most of his weight onto her. "Sorry bones" he said as he tried to steady himself onto his good leg with brennan's help.

Finally when booth was stable enough the two began the slow, and for Booth, painful return to the house, and to the suv. Eventually the two got to truck, while booth sat on the back of it called the rest of the team to inform them of the events of the day, Brennan grabbed her medical kit from the back seat of the truck.

"The team will be here in a bit bones, along with a team from the FBI to take Clair's body, and investigate why she was shot, you may have to answer a few questions..." Booth told Brennan as she rolled up booth's, now bloody, pant leg.

"Thats okay, right? i mean we have nothing to hide, she was trying to kill us." Bones asked, she sounded almost nervous.

"Yea bones, it will be fine." booth spoke through gritted teeth as Bones slowly but surly removed the bullet from his calf. finally when she got it out booth dared to look at his leg...

"Will it be okay?" he asked.

"it should be, but i dont think you'll be able to walk to well for some amount of time... i have to get this cleaned soon though or it will get infected, and then you might not be so lucky." Brennan said reaching for a small bottle of rubbing alcohol across booth's chest.

She was so close to him, he thought as she leaned over him, her side touching his chest. It was so comforting to finally know how she felt, but what if she hadn't meant it in the romantic sense like he had thought. The rest of the team would be there soon and if they didn't talk about it now booth wasn't sure when they would get the chance.

"can you talk and work at the same time bones?" booth asked hesitantly while he watched brennan pour the solution onto a cotton swab.

"Of course i can booth, im not completely incompetent." She said still looking at the cotton swab in her hand.

"Cool." Booth winced when the disinfectant touched his wound, but continued talking. "I thought you didn't believe in love?"

Of course he would want to talk about this, "I believe in love, but not just one type of love, there are different types of love, emotional, intellectual, sexual, visual." brennan was cut short, when booth asked a simple question.

"What kind of love did you mean back there?" he gestured towards the woods. "well?"

Bones had no clue what kind of love she had meant. And brennan hated not having a clue, Booth noticed the she was frustrated, because her foot began to bounce and her eyebrows began to furrow. "You alright bones?"

"Yeah Booth, I just dont know."

"You dont know what you meant?"

Brennan looked at him quizzically obviously annoyed that he even had to ask that, she restarted her work on his leg with more vigor than before, booth cringed under her harsh touch. "Bones, chill, dont take out your frustration on my wounded leg..." his voice trailed off when brennan's touch lightened and she looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Booth, I dont know what I meant, I wasn't thinking. " Brennan said still looking him in the eyes.

"dont be sorry, please bones, dont be sorry." booth said as moved closer to her, making the gap between them smaller. As soon as Booth came with in an inch from brennan's face she turned her attention back to his injury and continued to disinfect.

"Will you hand me the bandage over there" she asked gesturing behind booth.

When he handed her the bandage he took her wrist in his hand until she looked at him, "What Booth?"

"nothing bones..." All booth had really wanted was to look at her beautiful eyes, but Brennan gave him something even more when she leaned closer to him and pressed her lips to his.

At first Booth's lips remained still, and frozen in shock, but when brennan began to pull away he moved his hand from her wrist to her cheek to keep her against him, and deepened the kiss by opening his mouth slightly. Brennan moved her hands as well, dropping the bandage she moved them around booth's neck, and allowed booth to continue kissing her until the low rumble of the team's van was heard making it's way up the driveway. when the two pulled apart brennan returned to her task of wrapping booth's leg. but she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at booth, who put on his best charm smile before a chorus of car doors sounded and the team ran to the two of them.

**hope it was enjoyed... read and review! tell me what you think! there will be probably only one more chapter of this one so, keep an eye out!**


End file.
